The Darkness Within
by SelenaK16
Summary: The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC-Snape)
1. May It Be

**Title:** The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Email: **

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter One: May It Be

_Broken_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Looking out of the window, Ava Servo could see the snow beginning to fall. 'Cold tonight I think. Better wear the heavy suit.' Moving away from the window, she turned to face her closet. Although the doors were closed, she knew that it was there, waiting for her. 'It's always there, the feeling, the need...always there beneath the surface...I can never escape it...' she thought as she moved towards the closet. Opening it revealed a normal closet, full of normal robes. Pushing the robes aside Ava felt for the small button in the back of the closet. Smiling to herself she thought, 'Muggle contraptions do have their uses. They would never think to expect a simple mechanism to open this door—it's always magic with them.' Finding the button, she pushed it to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside the compartment were several suits on hangers, along with many different cloaks, hoods, boots and gloves. There were other objects in the compartment, but she ignored them for now.

Ava pulled the heavy suit off of the hanger, as well as one of the cloaks and put then aside. Slipping out of bathrobe she was wearing she walked naked back over to the window. 'I hope the moon has risen, I would hate to have to wait half the night before being able to go out. But tonight is the big one, the big score. They'll all be there tonight....I have to be there, one way or another," she thought grimly. But she was in luck. The moon had risen early and was shining its brilliant light through her window. 'Let's get this over with,' she thought, gritting her teeth. This was by far the worst part of getting ready. 'If only it wasn't so painful...' But she turned anyways, facing her back towards the light of the moon. The image on her back suddenly glowed brightly, the lines filled with a brilliant fire that filled the whole room. A ghost-like image arose, still gleaming like moon light, as she cried out in pain. The image spread and began to materialize, growing more real with each passing second. It was over before it began, but the pain had left her panting on the floor. Getting shakily to her feet, Ava gripped the window panel for support. The transformation never ceased to marvel her as she moved back into the light to look at what had materialized.

Wings. Large, beautiful midnight black wings were now coming out of her back, taking the place of the image that had been there earlier. Ava stretched them to the fullest extent and then, holding her arms out, closed them around her body. She moved back to where she had laid the suit and cloak, and picked up the suit. Bending down she began to pull on the one piece outfit, stopping at her waist. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a thick bra and wrappings. 'Always a challenge to get into this thing,"' she thought as she struggled to pull it over her wings. Finally, she had it in place. Moving into the view of her mirror Ava turned to the side, trying to check the view. 'Good, I got it into place right away this time.' Next she took the wrappings and began to bind her breasts, pulling the wrappings as tight as they would go, while still allowing plenty of movement. Turning again to the side, she admired the effect. What had once been a full chest was now as flat as any man's. Smiling, Ava began to pull the rest of the suit up, struggling in a couple of places as she strained to get her wings to cooperate and go through the openings in the back.

With the suit now in place, Ava flapped her wings a couple of times, to test the flexibility. Satisfied with the effect she stopped and walked back over to the closet. Picking up the cloak, she pulled it onto her back and fastened onto the clasps at the neck of her suit. Next, she grabbed a pair of boots out of the bottom of the compartment. Ava struggled to pull them on, pulling them up to just below her knees. She flexed her ankles for a moment, making sure none of their movement was constricted. Then she removed a pair of gloves and pulled them on as far as they would go. The gloves reached to the middle of her arm, and were rather heavy. She clenched a fist and wiggled her fingers. Ava made a few mock jabs in the air, testing the comfort. Satisfied, she turned back towards the closet.

'Now...the best part...' Ava thought as she reached her hand back into the compartment. She pulled out two pieces of fabric, setting one of them down on the chair next to her. But first, she pulled her long silver hair into a low ponytail, taking care to braid it as tightly as she could. Satisfied with the results, she then pulled the first piece of fabric onto her head. It only reached halfway down, just covering her nose. Ava pulled her hair into the fabric and pinned it into place. Glancing quickly at the mirror, she checked to make sure none of her hair was sticking out. None was so she picked up the other piece of fabric. Looking down at it, she studied it for a moment. Ava smiled, remembering how she came to find this........this part of her life. 'A part that envelopes all other aspects of my life...but isn't that what Dumbledore warned me about?'

With a sigh, Ava pulled the mask on, securing it tightly onto the neck of her suit. Pulling the hood of the cloak on over the mask, she now walked over to her full length mirror and studied the figure looking back at her.

The figure was dressed in black dragon hide from head to toe. Turning, Ava checked to make sure no skin or hair was showing. She unfurled her wings and studied the full effect. 'Good. Very good. But will it be enough? Perhaps one final precaution...' She walked over to her discarded bathrobe and pulled out her wand. Clearing her throat, Ava pointed it towards her face and said, "_Occulus Obscuro_." A thick mist enclosed her face, and then cleared. Looking back at the mirror she saw that now where there had once been a mask clad face was just an empty gray space. 'Perfect,' Ava thought, 'If this doesn't scare the shit out of them, then I don't know what will.'

Her thoughts began to wander towards memories from many years ago. The years at school, the years of training, the constant traveling, the lying, and....her mother. With a sigh Ava walked back to her closet and pulled out the final pieces of her outfit. A belt with many different pouches attached to it. A holster for her wand, another holster for her staff. She strapped a sheath across her back, taking care to place it between the wings. She reached into the sheath, checking to make sure her weapons were there, and then pulled the staff out of its holster at her thigh. Pressing a button at the top caused the staff to extend until it was as tall as she was. Ava twirled it a couple times and then went into a guard position. Satisfied with the feeling she returned the staff back to its normal height and placed it back into its holster. 'One final check, and then I'll be ready to go. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting,' she thought grimly. She pulled on the belt, making sure the buckle locked tightly. Then she opened each pocket individually and made sure she was fully stocked. 'Healing potion, gas bombs, Veritaserum.....' she mentally checked off.

Finally satisfied, Ava took one last look into the mirror. Reaching back into her closet she pressed the button one more time to close the compartment. Closing her closet doors she muttered a few spells, making sure it locked securely. Walking over to her dresser, she did the same. 'The front door is already sealed; all that's left is the window.' Moving towards the window she opened it and marveled for a moment at the stillness of the night, the brisk feeling in air, and the snow falling peacefully onto the ground. With a deep breath, she climbed out of the window and perched on the ledge. Ava closed the window behind her and sealed it as well. Returning the wand to its holster, she turned to face the night. With a leap she jumped from the ledge and unfurled her wings. A couple strong beats later and she was airborne.

The cold winter's air cleared her mind, helping her to focus on the task at hand. 'The revel is supposed to be happening at the mansion tonight. He said that the Dark Lord was not going to be present, so that won't be a problem. I suppose I'll find a quiet ledge and wait for the right moment...have to make sure there aren't too many of them, I don't think I'm quite ready for a mass attack.'


	2. Tell Me A Fable

**Title:** The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Email:**

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter Two: Tell Me A Fable

_My Happy Ending_

_So much for my happy ending  
_

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

___  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

How do they tales always end? And they lived happily ever after....wouldn't that be nice. But what if fate is against you? If your very purpose in life is to destroy, to tear apart. What happens to your dreams then? Lies, deceit, betrayal...they all are part of your core, they keep you alive. What fable ending can you have then?

The story of my life was not a happy one. Sure, I grew up in the suburban house, went to school, all those normal things. My mother may have been a little protective, but whose mom isn't? Especially when your father died when you were only 6 years old, making you the only heir to his estate. Growing up a Pureblood should have been full of parties and mingling with others. Instead, my mom shipped me off to a Muggle boarding school in France. Something about her needing 'personal time'. Whatever the hell that means.

Boarding school. Yeah, not that bad. Made some friends, got involved in some clubs. Finally, something seemed to be going right in my life. Then, when I turned 11, she had to bring me home to start my 'proper schooling'. Right. So there I was, trapped in a house in Muggle London learning transfiguration, potions, charms, and Arithmancy from my mother. Not that I complained about learning anything, because she was a good teacher. But I always wondered why she wanted me home all of a sudden. Never found out the reason.

Anyways, so there I was, living with my mom alone for 4 years. Everyday I had 8 hours of lessons, and always had to get them right or risk punishment. Mother could really come up with some good incentives to getting my work done. But then one morning I wake up to find my mom lying on the kitchen floor next to an empty bottle of Advil. Right. My biggest concern then was whether to call the Muggle police, or to send an owl to St. Mungos. I decided on the police. I lived in Muggle London after all.

So, there was a short autopsy followed by an even shorter funeral. There was no note, seemed she had no endearing words for me. Very typical of my mother. Seeing as I had no other relatives, the police decided to pack me off to an orphanage.

It was at that orphanage that I was first met Albus Dumbledore. He decided to stop by one day and inform me that I would no longer be staying at the orphanage, but would be moving to the school where he was headmaster of. School? I asked. Another thing my mother never told me about. Even though it was already the middle of the new term, Dumbledore decided I could start anyways. Great man, Dumbledore.

* * *

"What do you mean there are schools for witchcraft?" Ava asked, feeling slightly dismayed. "Mother always told me that only she could teach me what I needed to know." Professor Dumbledore sighed and took another sip from his teacup. "Your mother wrote to me long ago and asked to be allowed to teach you herself. A sort of home schooling if you will. But now that she has passed away, it is my desire for you to come and continue your education at Hogwarts." 

"But why did she want to teach me herself? And why not tell me there were other schools out there?" Ava had always longed for contact with others her own age. But mother had always kept her away, telling her that her talents would only scare the other children. Well, she thought, that's putting it nicely. She actually just told me that I would be considered a freak by the others.

She said none of this to Dumbledore though, and looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

Dumbledore took another sip and studied her carefully. "Your mother believed that it would be best to keep you away from other's who could influence you. She was very concerned about your safety. Perhaps too much so"

"Yes, I suppose that's why she decided to kill herself. Because she was concerned for my safety?" Ava spat out bitterly. She had never felt much love for her mother, but now she felt even less.

Dumbledore regarded her over the top of his glasses. "It is my wish for you to come to Hogwarts. Regardless of what has happened, I believe it will be the best thing for you at present. You will be given a test to determine your placement, and of course, you will be sorted into a house."

Ava thought for a moment. 'I suppose I might as well go with him. After all, where else to I have to go?' She looked up and said, "When do I leave?"

* * *

But that was 2 weeks ago. Now she stood outside the entrance to the great hall; her heart in her throat. Dumbledore had told her that although the term had already started, she was going to be sorted into her house during the evening meal. 

Ava patted her hair nervously, hoping to look her best. She was a slim girl, with dark blue eyes and long curly black hair. 'Mother always said not to take care of my looks...they aren't what's important in life....but then again, she's not here anymore is she?'

'Why should I listen to what she said?' Ava felt a surge of anger. 'I should have been standing at this doorstep 4 years ago, with the rest of the children my own age. Instead I'm reduced to having to wait, and then be the center of attention to everyone in the school.'

At the sound of footsteps, Ava looked up. A tall boy with silver hair was approaching her. 'Cute, she thought, but a little too arrogant looking for me.' Behind him were 3 other boys and two girls. One of the girls was strikingly pretty, with long blonde hair and an oval shaped face. The other had long black hair and hooded eyes. Two of the boys were rather large built, and had vacant expressions on their faces. The third boy was about 6 feet behind the group, but she could see that he also was tall, but he had long, shoulder length black hair.

As the group passed, the silver haired boy's eyes lingered on Ava, staring. Not one to be intimidated, she stared right back. The group approached the entrance to the great hall and without a word, opened the door and walked in. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at Ava suspiciously, and looking at the silver haired boy, hurried to catch up with him.

The last boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he followed the others. 'He's not bad looking either. Although the silver haired boy seemed more my type. If I have a type that is,' Ava thought as he too entered the great hall.

Just as Ava was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to be called into the hall, a stern looking witch opened the door and said to her, "We are ready for you now." Taking a deep sigh, she stepped into the hall.


	3. A Sign In The Heavens

**Title: **The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Email: **

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter Three: A Sign In The Heavens

_Lies_

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

Ava shook herself slightly. 'Must try to stay in the present...'

The mansion was coming slowly into view. Ava rose higher into the air, pumping her wings harder to gain altitude. She slowly circled the house, trying to ascertain whether there were any Death Eaters outside of the mansion. "Two in front, one in the back. Easy enough to avoid." She began her descent towards the roof of the mansion.

"Careful now, don't want to alert anyone of my presence..." as she pulled out of a steep dive at the last moment, back winging it for a moment for a soft landing. Immediately upon landing Ava went into stalking mode. Every one of her senses was in high alert as she crept towards the skylight. Carefully, she looked in.

"No good," she thought, "If I came in here there would be too many of them." She counted 20 in all, not including the Muggles they had with them. "Sick," she thought as she watched a couple of the Death Eaters laugh as they tortured them. "I'll have to hurry if I want to stop this....wait...get a hold on yourself," she thought sternly. "Remember your reasons for being here. Saving Muggles is not one of them," she chanted in her head. She had to stay clear; this was a get in get out matter. Turning away from the skylight, Ava walked towards the edge of the mansions roof top. Looking over the ledge, she quickly scanned the side of the house.

"All clear," she thought as she swung herself down onto one of the eaves. Slowly, she climbed down towards the nearest window. Once she reached it she peered into it cautiously. The room on the other side was empty; it appeared to be a library of sorts. "This'll do," she thought as she strained to remember where this room led.

"If this is the third floor library, then the corridor outside of it should lead back to the main entrance hall....I think." With another quick look around to make sure no one was watching her, Ava removed her wand and, pointing it towards the window, whispered "Alohamora." She heard a small click as the window unlocked. Ava opened it quickly and crept in. Taking care to shut it behind her, she took a quick look at her surroundings. "Yes," she thought, "definitely the library on the third floor." After all she had been here, what, two weeks ago? Walking quickly to the door, she knelt and cupped her ear against it. She heard nothing, so she quietly tried the door knob. It turned easily in her hand, and she opened the door just a crack. No one was in the hall, so she opened the door fully and crept into the hall, taking care to close the door behind her. "Let's see....I think the entrance hall is to the right." Ava walked down the hall as quietly as possible, taking care to blend into the shadows.

Ava crept down the hallway until could see the glittering lights of the entrance hall. She could hear the raucous laughter of the Death Eaters coming from the Ballroom. 'Won't be laughing long if I can help it,' she thought grimly.

The entrance hall was deserted. Ava climbed a suit of armor to gain some height, and them leapt upward. She flew to the top of the entrance hall and hovered there while peering into one of the windows.

The majority of the Death Eaters were clustered around the captive Muggles. The rest seemed to be gathered along the walls, talking and socializing, as if it were just another party. Ava opened the window and perched on the ledge. She scanned the crowd, looking for her target.

'Aha. There you are you bastard.' He was standing near one of the walls, talking with another Death Eater. Ava flew to the chandelier in the center of the Ballroom, and crouched there, waiting for the right moment. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her nerves. Ava reached into her belt and removed a couple of cans of tear gas. She pulled the pins from them, and got ready to throw them.

'This is it...now or never.' Ava threw the cans into the center of the room. At first, the Death Eaters seemed perplexed by the gas. A few even laughed, thinking it was part of the party. 'I'll see about that...'

Ava dropped into the center of the hall, throwing stunning spells as she fell. Four of the Death Eaters were hit, and fell unconscious to the floor. The smoke from the gas cans was spewing quickly and the hall was soon filled with a blinding mist. The laughter of the Death Eaters gave way to screams and angry shouts. Several began to attempt to blow the smoke away, and several others were randomly throwing stunning spells. In seconds the hall had become full of the shouts of the Death Eaters and the screams from the Muggles.

"Perfect...total confusion," Ava thought as she smiled. Throwing herself onto the floor she began to crawl towards the area she had seen her target at earlier. Stunning spells were shooting over her head as she crawled, but she ignored them, using the furniture for cover. "Let's see, I think I saw him near the east part of the room," she thought as she neared the east wall. Ava slowly stood up and peered into the mist. She had to move quickly; the Death Eaters were beginning to blow away the majority of the smoke. She would be visible in minutes if she didn't hurry.

Creeping along the wall, she reached into the sheath behind her back and pulled out two short swords. As she reached the center of the wall, she saw him. He was standing near the corner of the room with his wand out, apparently waiting for something. Ava smirked to herself, "Yes, that's in the corner." Her grip on the swords tightened as she prepared to attack. Suddenly, she unfurled her wings and jumped towards the Death Eater. With a slash across his chest she brought him to his knees, blood pouring from his body as he looked down at himself in shock. Ava stopped for a moment to haul him up by his hair and throw him against the wall. He tried to yell, but she cut his throat, slowly and leisurely, making sure he felt every inch. As the man crumpled to the floor, he gazed up at her with wide eyes. He tried to speak, instead of words, blood dribbled from his mouth. Blood gushed from his wounds, slowly soaking into her clothing. She stood there for one more moment, to ensure he was dead, and then, with a jump, flew towards the ceiling.

The smoke had been cleared by now, and several Death Eaters were pointing and yelling. Through the shouting she heard Lucius say, "Stun him you fools! He's killed Pravus!" Ava smiled to herself, "Him? Well, I suppose that will have to do." Pulling out her own wand she shouted, "_Destino Fracto_" and broke the skylight, causing thousands of shards of glass to come raining down on the Death Eaters as they attempted to stun her. With a powerful thrust of her wings, she had cleared the mansion.

She flew high enough to be out of the range of any attacks, and then, clearing her throat, yelled "_Penna Appareo_." Bright white mist flowed from the tip of her wand, spreading out to form an image above the mansion. "There you go, old friends," she thought sardonically, "My gift to you..._my_ Dark Mark." Without another look back, Ava flew back in the direction of her home, just as the moon began to set.

Wizarding authorities arriving later at the Malfoy Mansion were shocked to see an image hovering overhead.

The image, brilliantly white, as if spun from the light of the moon itself, was a pair of Wings.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying my story! Please let me know in the form of a review what your honest (hopefully) opinion is. I am also still on the look out for a beta reader. Any who are interested, e-mail me or include it in your review.

Wing shaped confetti to those who review!


	4. Why Me?

**Title:** The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter Four: Why Me?

_Imaginary_

_I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light_

Ava flew wearily towards home. Her wings beat feebly as she tried to hurry before the moon set. As she flew, her mind started to wander....back to when she first met him...

* * *

'Wow,' was the only word that came to her mind. She had never seen so many young people in her life. And the ceiling of the hall was amazing, the way it was enchanted to look like the night sky. Looking around her, Ava saw 4 long tables in the hall. The group she had seen in the hallway earlier was sitting together under a banner that had a snake on it. The other 3 houses had banners as well. One was a badger, another an eagle, and the last a lion. A splash of red hair caught her attention at the lion table. She turned to see two red haired people looking at her, as well as a group of guys who seemed to be pointing and whispering at her. In fact, the whole hall seemed to be whispering and looking at her.

Taking another deep breath, Ava put on her most confident face and followed the stern looking witch to the front of the hall where a frayed hat was laying on a stool. Just as she approached the stool, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to introduce a new student to all of you. This is Ava Servo. She is in the 5th year and I hope all of you will make her feel welcome, especially those of you in her house. As soon as we have determined which house that is." He smiled widely down at her and then turned to the stern witch. "Professor McGonagall, if you please."

"Please sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall ordered. Ava took a seat and waited for the hat, wondering what was going to happen. McGonagall placed the hat on Ava's head, and it promptly covered her eyes, as it was much too big for her.

"Hmmmm...." a voice said in her head. "Very difficult. Where should I place you?" Ava paused for a second, a bit bewildered. "Well, I suppose you could start by telling me about the houses. Maybe I could help you out," She thought. "No, no, that won't do. I'm the sorting hat...it's my job to decide where you go. Slytherin would do well, but so would Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Plenty of courage here, but cunning and intelligence as well." The hat continued in this vein for quite some time. Ava stopped paying attention to the voice, only occasionally catching snippets of it's thoughts. "Hufflepuff might do, very caring....but much to much ruthlessness here for that...." 'Ruthlessness?' she thought. 'This is all very interesting, but couldn't you just hurry this up please?' she told the hat. Suddenly the hat went silent. Ava waited, wondering what house it had chosen for her. "_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_" the hat shouted.

"What the hell?" Ava thought. "Hey, hat, what the hell was that. Which house is that?" The hat replied, "No house can I sort you into, for you belong to them all." "What?," Ava thought. But before she could receive a reply, the hat was taken off her head. Ava blinked in the bright light and looked toward Professor Dumbledore. He was no longer smiling and was studying her with a curious look on her face. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Dumbledore stood up. Facing the student body he said, "Due to these circumstances, the sorting ceremony will continue in the next room. You may begin dinner while waiting for Ms. Servo's house results."

"Ms. Servo, if you please, follow Professor McGonagall to the next room." Ava stood up, trying to ignore the avid whispers of the other students. Her face began to redden as she wonder at what she had done wrong. 'I'll just tell them it was the hat. Not me...just the hat.' But then again, what if it was her? What if mother had been right and she didn't belong here, with the others?

Ava followed Professor McGonagall into a door right behind the staff table. Professor Dumbledore and two other adults were waiting in the room with him. Ava waited nervously for one of the adults to say something. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Minerva, if you please, may I have the sorting hat?" Professor McGonagall gave the hat to Dumbledore, who promptly placed it on his own head. A couple minutes went by while the Headmaster appeared to be holding a conversation with himself. Finally, Dumbledore removed the hat and placed it on a table. Clearing his throat, he turned to the other 3 adults and said, "I suppose I should allow you all, as the head of the houses, to know what the hat told me." With a flick of his wand, the voice of the hat suddenly boomed in the air, "No house can I sort her into, for she belongs to them all."

"Well, that may be the case, but which house do we place Ms. Servo into Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I'm sorry Minerva, but I am unsure of what this means. I shall have to investigate this matter more closely. I am aware that this has happened before, but only rarely. But for the meantime I suppose we can let Ms. Servo choose where she would like to be." All eyes were suddenly upon Ava. She gulped and thought about each of the 4 houses. 'Based on what the hat said, Hufflepuff is for the caring, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Gryffindor is for the courageous, and Slytherin is for the cunning and the ruthless. I suppose Ravenclaw would be okay...but, maybe Slytherin would be more my crowd. The people at least seem interesting. Besides...there's something about that house that...well, I suppose I'll choose...' Ava looked up from her reverie. "I choose Slytherin," she said. For a brief moment Dumbledore looked at her disappointedly. Then he replied, "Alright then, Slytherin it is. I would like to introduce you to your head of house...Professor Astus. He can give you any information you need, as well as your class schedule. Do remember that if you have any problems, or think you have chosen the wrong house, talk to either me or Professor McGonagall. We shall try you in another house if problems arise. But for now, please go and join the Slytherin table. We shall follow in a moment."

Ava turned away from the group and walked back to the door. As she opened it, she paused and looked back at the group of adults. They seemed to be discussing something very animatedly. 'Probably about me,' Ava thought. 'Maybe I never should have agreed to come.' With one last look behind her, Ava stepped through the door and back into the great hall.


	5. Speak Your Thoughts To Me

**Title:** The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter Five: Speak Your Thoughts To Me

_Understanding (Wash It All Away)_

_You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the answer is always there._

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't Wish it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't cry it all away_

_The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

_We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real._

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away_

_Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone_

_You're not alone, are you?  
Never... Never._

_Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No_

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away_

_Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away_

_But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
Because I'm tired of it too.  
Because I'm tired of it too.  
Because I'm tired of it too.  
Because I'm tired of it too.  
Because I'm tired of it too._

As she entered the room, the voices lowered as all the students turned to look at her. Holding her head up, Ava walked toward the table where the silver haired boy and his friends were sitting. The boy was watching her, and as he saw her approach the table he stood up and said something to the boy next to him. The boy reluctantly moved over to make a space. "Over here," the silver haired boy called to her. Ava strode over to him and sat down in the recently emptied place. The silver haired boy sat back down, turned to her and said, "Allow me to introduce myself......My name's Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

"James! Hey, James, can you see which table she's heading towards?" Sirius Black strained to look over the sea of bodies. "No...wait...yeah, she's heading towards Slytherin," James replied, looking over at his friend. "Damn! Why do all the hot girls always end up in the other houses?" Sirius moaned. Remus Lupin looked over at him with a superior look and said, "To get away from you of course." Peter Pettigrew laughed at this, until he noticed to look on Sirius' face. "Shut it, you," he growled at Peter, "and as for you, Moony, what makes you think you know anything about what girls want? How big is your fan club?" he smirked, while running his finger's through his hair, much to the enjoyment of the group of girls who were watching him close by.

"But you know Sirius, Moony's right...in a way," James said. "You do have a...reputation..." Sirius glanced back at his best friend. "Yeah, maybe...but she doesn't know that. We have Transfiguration with the Slytherin's tomorrow. I'll put the moves on her then..." Sirius drifted off into his thoughts as Remus and James exchanged a look, and Peter tried desperately to get Sirius to divulge exactly what those moves were.

"Can't you just once leave the new girls alone?" James asked, while trying to hide his smile. "After all, she is in Slytherin now. Probably end up hanging out with Snivellus." Sirius looked back at James with a grin. "All the more reason to score with her first. You know me....it's all about the hunt." Remus rolled his eyes and resumed eating his shepherd's pie, while Peter just gazed at Sirius, a look of awe plastered on his face.

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Ava Servo," she replied with her friendliest air. Lucius smiled, and then looked back at his group of friends. "Allow me to introduce you to the rest of my group. That is Narcissa Black" he said while nodding towards the blonde girl, who now had a look of intense dislike on her face. "That's Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix," pointing at the black haired girl, who gave Ava a careful once over. "These two here are Crabbe and Goyle," Lucius said rather nonchalantly, waving towards the two large boys, who were now fighting over a plate of treacle tarts. "Oh, and that's Severus Snape over there," he said pointing towards the long haired boy Ava had seen in the hall. Snape didn't look up upon hearing his name; he only continued to eat his dessert quietly. Ava smiled and said, "Well, it's really nice to meet all of you."

She was just about to reach for some of the left over Shepherds pie when Narcissa spat out,"Are you pure or a mud blood?" Ava stopped and looked up. All conversation had ceased at her part of the table, and all eyes were on her. Even Snape had turned to stare at her. When she didn't answer, Lucius sneered, "What, don't you know?" Recovering from her initial shock, Ava turned to face him. "Of course I'm a pure blood. What were you expecting?" He still looked suspicious, as well as the rest of the Slytherins. Ava sighed. This was one thing she did know about. Mother had always been very particular about telling her abut their family's history. "My mother was Mara Colubra. My father was Sidus Servo, heir to the Servo Estate," she replied evenly. Narcissa still looked suspicious, and asked, "Well, if you're a pure blood then why are you just now starting school?"

"I was home schooled before by my mother. But, she's dead now, so Dumbledore thought it would be best for me to come here." Ava didn't like the look on Narcissa's face. She was a very pretty girl, but there was something cold about her.

"Home schooled, huh?" Lucius replied. "My parents considered that. Thought it would be better for me not to mix with the riffraff in this school. But my mother wanted me to come here." Narcissa brightened at this, "Well, it's a good thing you did come here. Or we might not have met," she laughed rather forcibly. Ava was suddenly reminded of a National Geographic special she had seen once. Animals defending their territory, which was exactly what Narcissa seemed to be doing.

Lucius glanced at Narcissa, but chose to ignore, a fact that didn't go unmissed. He turned to Ava, "So, what was wrong earlier with the hat? What happened with the Professor's in the back room?"

"Oh, well, it seems that occasionally the hat can't decide where to put a person. So the person then has to choose their own house."

"What! You mean you may not even be a _real_ Slytherin?" Bellatrix interjected.

"I think that if she chose Slytherin, then she must be." This comment startled Ava, as it was the first thing Severus had said since she had sat down. She glanced over at him, but he never looked up and continued eating.

Lucius nodded though, "Yes, after all, you could have chosen some other house. But you made the right decision; all of the other houses are full of Mudbloods and Muggle lovers. Who wants anything to do with that trash?"

"I agree totally. But, I suppose it was just luck then that I chose this house. The hat didn't say anything about the Mudbloods in the other houses. If it had, then the choice would have been easier," Ava said. It was true though, if the hat had told her what Lucius had, then the choice would have been easier. She had grown up away from purebloods her whole life, and now she thirsted for their company. They were her equals and she longed to feel like one of them.

Ava spooned the Shepherd's Pie on her plate, took a swig of Pumpkin Juice, and said, "It's great to finally be around Purebloods."

* * *

Ava arrived back at her house, totally devoid of any remaining strength. She arrived just in time, for as she touched down on the ground the moon began to set. As she trudged towards her front door, her wings began to dematerialize until there was nothing left.

'Funny, how it can hurt so much at first, but then disappear without so much of a tingle.'

Removing her wand from its holster, Ava removed the spells from her door and pushed it open. Being careful to seal it again behind her, Ava then moved towards the front of the entrance hall and rang a small bell.

A house elf appeared almost instantly and bowed low, "You rang mistress?" "Yes, Jeevo. Please send one of the others up to my room to help me undress. Then have a spiced wine sent to my room," Ava began to walk towards the staircase, "Oh, and I will be sleeping late tomorrow. Please hold all messages and instruct any callers to return later in the afternoon."

Jeevo bowed again and disappeared with a crack. Ava continued towards the staircase and climbed it up to the third floor towards her bedroom. Another house elf was waiting for her, and promptly began to assist her in undressing.

'Good thing too...I don't think I have the strength to do it by myself.'

The spiced wine was waiting for her at her bedside table, and she stumbled towards it. The bed had already been turned down, so she drank the wine in one gulp, collapsed into bed and was quickly claimed by sleep.

_"Come on you know you want to."_

_"But what about Narcissa? Aren't the two of you together?"_

_"That's only what I let her think. Our parents are old friends, and they've always wanted us to get together. Personally, I think she's the last person I would marry."_

_"But Lucius...I couldn't do this to her. She's my friend, and I know she cares about you."_

_"Yes, but I don't give a damn about her. I love you, and I know you feel the same way. Why can't you just accept this and let it happen?"_

_"I....I love you Lucius, but I don't..."_

Ava woke up in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and groaned realizing she had only been asleep for half an hour.

'Why? Why do I keep having that same dream? It was all so long ago...why should I still care?' Ava turned over in bed and faced the window, staring at the inky blackness of the sky. 'Dawn will be coming soon, and I have a meeting tomorrow...must get some sleep...'

But this time, sleep refused to come, and she was left staring out the window, a prisoner to her thoughts...

* * *

Okay, I hope I have some reader's out there. Would be great to hear from you in the form of a review though!

I have already finished this story. Will be nice and long, with a couple of unexpected turns in the plot. Love angst? You're gonna get enough to last you a long time. I will be posting a new chapter every week, generally on Saturady.

House Elf shaped confetti for reviewers!


	6. Behind Blue Eyes

**Title:** The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter Six: Behind Blue Eyes

_Here With Me_

_I didn't hear you leave,_

I wonder how am I still here 

_And I don't want to move a thing,_

_It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't know and I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave and I can't hide_

_I cannot leave until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends,_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't _

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't know and I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave and I can't hide_

_I cannot leave until you're resting here_

_I won't know and I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave and I can't hide_

_I cannot leave until you're resting here_

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't know and I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave and I can't hide_

_I cannot leave until you're resting here_

_I won't know and I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave and I can't hide_

_I cannot leave until you're resting here_

Ava opened her eyes and yawned, feeling all of the sore muscles she had acquired from the night before. She glanced over at the clock on the wall, 'Only noon...not too bad...thought it might be later.'

As Ava began to climb out of bed, Jeevo, who had been waiting for the first signs of life from his mistress's room, came bounding in. With a low bow he squeaked, "Mistress! You have a visitor downstairs..." Ava looked sternly at the Elf, "I thought I told you to tell them to come back later. I'm not fit to be seen by company."

"I told him mistress was asleep, but he said he would wait. Said it was very important..."

Ava sighed. 'There's always got to be something...' She walked over to her dressing table and began to comb her long curly black hair. "Does this person have a name?"

"It is Lord Malfoy, mistress."

Ava's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name, and she sat frozen in place. "Malfoy? Very good Jeevo, tell him I shall be right down."

"Yes mistress," and with a loud crack he was gone.

'Lucius...what does he want...surely he doesn't know it was me last night...or maybe...' Ava shook her head. This was not the time to start getting panicked. She took a deep breath and continued combing her hair. 'Must get my nerves calmed down before I see him...he could always read me like an open book.'

Finishing with her hair, she pinned back the sides, and then applied a little bit of eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Satisfied with the effect, Ava now went to change into something more appropriate than pajamas.

* * *

Lucius paced the drawing room impatiently, waiting for Ava to come down. He glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh. '2 bloody hours I've been here. You'd think that damn elf would have woken her up sooner." He continued his pacing, pausing every so often to stare at the door. 

Lucius was nervous. The Dark Lord had given him specific instructions to recruit more Death Eaters, and he couldn't think of anyone better than Ava. 'Pureblood, Slytherin, loyal to the cause...what could make her more perfect? Plus,' he thought with a small smile, 'I'll get to see her more often.' Lucius hadn't seen Ava for 5 years, ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts. He had tried to keep in touch, be she was never in the same place. She had written at first, but that had gradually stopped. 'After three years of no word from her, and with my parents continually pressuring me to get married and produce an heir...'

'Narcissa won't like it...'

But the door to the drawing room had opened, and she walked in.

* * *

He was more handsome than ever. Ava felt her heart beating wildly and wondered if he could hear it. Lucius had aged well; his long silver hair lined his face perfectly. 'Merlin he's gorgeous...stop that Ava...he's a Death Eater...' She could feel his eyes on her and wondered if they still had the ability to turn her to rubber. Ava strained to keep a mask of calm, bored indifference. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his.

* * *

She was breathtaking. Lucius' heart began to speed up until it was beating madly. He was overcome with memories of her. Her hair had gotten longer, and he remembered the silky softness of it. 'If only she would look at me...but, she seems rather bored...maybe she really doesn't have any feelings for me.' Lucius strained to catch her eye, and slowly she raised her head and looked directly into his eyes.

* * *

'His eyes...the same icy blue I remember...but something's different now...' Ava walked towards him and said, "Lord Malfoy. What an honor to have you here in my home. What can I do for you?" 

Ava thought she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. His face was a perfect mask of indifference, and she was uncomfortable with her inability to read him.

"Really Ava, do we have to resort to formal titles? Do call me Lucius," he drawled.

"Alright Lucius. Care to take a seat? Or perhaps I can offer you a cup of tea?"

"No tea thank you and I'll remain standing if you don't mind. I'm not here on a social call."

Ava smiled, "Well, that much was obvious Lucius. If it were, you wouldn't have waited 2 hours to see me."

He didn't smile back, but began to walk towards the window. Ava followed him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you remember what you said in our 7th year? How you would join the Dark Lord if I did?"

Ava was glad his back was to her, or else he would have seen her mask drop and the look of pure fury on her face. But she struggled to bring a calm eagerness into her voice. "Yes, of course I do. In fact, I spoke to MacNair yesterday about it."

If Lucius was startled he didn't show it. "Really. And what exactly did he tell you?"

Taking a deep breath, Ava moved to stand next to him as he gazed out the window at the fresh snow on the ground. "He asked me whether I had seen you or any of the others from school. When I said no, he asked if I wanted to come to a party last night at your Manor. I declined, seeing as I had not been invited by you. I asked what type of party it was though, and he alluded that it was one for followers of the Dark Lord."

Lucius turned to look at her, "Is that all he said?"

Ava turned her gaze toward him and replied, "No actually. He asked me whether I was interesting in learning more. I told him I'd have to think about it..."

"And are you?" Lucius interrupted.

Ava grew silent for a moment. 'Should I do this? The chance to get into the inner circle...'

"Yes," she replied, "I am."

* * *

Ava's first week at Hogwarts was a whirl of activity. Transfiguration and Charms with Hufflepuff, Potions and Herbology with Gryffindor, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. Ava had no problem with Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, or Herbology. In fact, she was way ahead of many of her fellow students. But Potions, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures were torture. Instead of being at a fifth years level, she was more at a third years level in those classes. 

Right now she was struggling to complete the Vanishing potion before class ended. Lucius kept trying to help her, but there was little to be done. Professor Philtrum strolled over towards their table to check on their progress. "Excellent job Mr. Malfoy. Correct shade of pink..." Professor Philtrum's voice trailed off as he glanced at Ava's potion. The potion now greatly resembled concrete and was giving off the odor of rotten eggs.

"Ms. Servo, this potion is a joke. You will give me a 4 foot long essay on the correct way to prepare the Vanishing potion. In my hands next class time."

Ava turned red as the rest of the class turned to look at her. The Gryffindors smirked at her as Professor Philtrum continued to criticize her potion. Next to her, Lucius' hands clenched into fists as a boy with messy hair from the back of the class yelled out, "Typical Slytherin. Not good for much else then slithering!"

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for that uncalled for remark. And Ms. Servo, please see me after class."

Ava fought back tears as the rest of the class filed out of the room. "We'll wait for you, Ava" Bellatrix called out as she and Severus walked towards the door.

"Ms. Servo. Come here please." Ava walked to the front of the classroom where Professor Philtrum was standing. "Yes Professor?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Ms. Servo, your progress in my class is appalling. I would like you to come here every Tuesday and Thursday night for remedial potions. Should you continue to make no progress, I will be forced to place you in the third year potions class. I shall speak to your head of house about this, and I'll see you tonight at 6:00 pm."

"Yes Professor. Thank you." Ava hurried towards the exit of the dungeon where Bellatrix, Severus, and Lucius were waiting for her.

"So," Bellatrix asked as they climbed the stairs toward the Great Hall, "what did he want?" Ava grimaced, "He wants me to come for remedial potions every Tuesday and Thursday night." Severus suppressed a smile, which Lucius caught. "No point in being smug Sev just because you're the best in potions. I though the Vanishing potion was hard as well," Lucius commented. He looked over at Ava and winked, bringing a blush to her face.

"You mistake my smile Luc. I was remembering Potter's face when Professor Philtrum took 10 points away from him." Bellatrix giggled, "Yeah, that was rich. Poor little Potty..."

"Care to finish that sentence?"

The four Slytherins turned to see James standing with two of his friends outside the Transfiguration classroom. The mood of the group grew instantly tense. Severus' eyes narrowed, Bellatrix reached inside her pocket for her wand, and Lucius gave James his best arrogant look. Ava wondered what was going on, it was if her friends were preparing for battle.

"Mind your own business Potter before we mind it for you," Lucius spat out. Ava saw Severus also go for his wand, his hand clenched so tightly she could see his knuckles turn white.

"Trying to protect your newest snake, eh? No surprise there Malfoy, but I though you already had a girl. Or perhaps she's yours Snivellus..."

James never got the rest of his sentence out as Bellatix cast the bat bogey hex on him. His two friends immediately went for their wands, but Severus turned to them, "Don't even try it Lupin. And don't make me laugh Pettigrew, you couldn't hex the side of a barn." Lucius and Bellatix started laughing, and even Ava couldn't quite hide her smile as she watched the bat bogies flap all over James' face as he tried to unhex himself.

"Pity the blood traitor isn't out here with you. Been meaning to have a _talk_ with him," Bellatix scowled.

"Did somebody say my name?" A tall good looking boy emerged from the classroom, and right behind him was Professor McGonagall. The boy grinned and winked at Bellatix who quickly put her wand away.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you're doing. 10 points from Slytherin and detention for the both of you. As a Prefect Mr. Malfoy, I really expected better behavior from you. Be sure I will be talking to your head of house about this. Move along now." Professor McGonagall said as she unhexed James' face. Severus and Lucius grimaced and threw dirty looks at the four boys standing in the doorway. Reluctantly the group continued walking.

As soon as they were out of earshot Lucius exploded, "Bloody Mudblood lover! How dare she threaten me? Talk to my head of house indeed, I'd like to see her try."

While Lucius continued his rant, Ava turned to Bellatrix and asked, "What was the deal with that group?"

"Ah, yes, you have yet to know the relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Let's just say it is a fierce rivalry. Potter's group in particular needs to be taught a lesson, especially the blood traitor." Bellatrix explained.

Ava was still confused, so Lucius continued Bellatrix's explanation. "We don't appreciate those who are lower than us who challenge our superiority. The whole lot of Gryffindor is full of Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers. Like Bella said, Potter and his friends have crossed us from the first day we've been here, and it's been an ongoing feud since then. Especially for Sev here."

They glanced at Severus who had remained ominously silent. "Well, forget the old biddy and let's go for some dinner. Ava needs her strength for remedial potions tonight," Lucius joked.

"A joke Lucius? I wasn't sure you even knew what that was!"

Ava turned to see Narcissa bounding towards them. "Hello darling," she said as she kissed Lucius.

"Really Cissy, do you have to do that?" Lucius turned to walk away from her and into the Great Hall. Ava felt Narcissa's eyes on her as she followed him and Severus to the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Look Cissy, I don't see what you're so upset about. Ava's cool, you don't have to worry about her. You know Lucius isn't big on public affection." Bellatrix hated playing common sense to her younger sister's irrationality. 'Sure, he's been a little...different...since Ava came, but that'll stop soon..." 

"No Bella, I'm telling you, he likes her. Please, don't be nice to her anymore. The bitch is trying..."

"Cissy, I'll say this one more time. You have nothing to fear from Ava. Besides, rumor has it our blood traitor cousin is after her."

"I don't care! Keep her away from him. You're the only one who can do it for me...I only see you guys at meal times," Narcissa was starting to get frantic, so Bellatrix quickly said, "All right, all right. I'll look out for him. Just try to behave in a more appropriate manner. Merlin, do try to act with some decorum. We have a reputation to uphold..."

* * *

Ava checked her watch. 5:55 pm. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" She scrambled to grab her books, jumped up from the Slytherin table, and ran towards the door. 

"Wait! Ava!"

Ava turned to see Severus coming after her. "You left this. I think it might be somewhat important," Severus said dryly while handing her her potions book.

"Oh, thanks a million Sev!"

"It's Severus. And don't worry about potions...it's not as hard as you think."

He turned and walked back into the Great Hall, leaving Ava alone as she dashed madly towards the dungeons.

* * *

'Finally...thought that class would never end...' It was 8:30 pm and Ava had just finished her remedial potions class. She started to clean up her table when she heard a voice. 

"All Alone?" Ava jumped, scattering her potions ingredients onto the floor. She turned to see the same tall, good looking boy from earlier standing in the door way of the Potions dungeon. "Do I know you?" she asked coldly as she bent down to pick up her belongings. "No," he said, "but I'd like to know you." He moved from the doorway towards her and held out his hand and said, "Sirius Black. You're Ava Servo, right." Ava stood back up, leaving her potions ingredients on the ground. She looked down at his hand, but decided to ignore it. "Black, huh? Not related to Narcissa or Bellatrix are you?" she said coldly.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "What an astute Slytherin you are. Yes, they're my cousins. Not by choice, unfortunately." With a sigh, Ava bent back down to pick up the last of the ingredients. As she stood back up, she found that Sirius was standing right in front of her, looking down with a smirk on his face. _'He's still here? What the hell does he want?'_ Ava wished that he would stop staring at her. _'It's time to put a stop to this, he's starting to get on my nerves.'_ "Look, what exactly do you want? I'm rather busy at the moment, and dancing attendance to a stuck up Gryffindor is not something I planned to do today."

Sirius' eyes flashed with anger, and just as he was about to open his mouth, Ava held up her hand. "No, don't even try to come back with some half-ass retort. Why don't I just do you a favor and leave?" And with that she gathered her belongings and walked swiftly out of the dungeon, leaving Sirius staring dumbfounded after her.

* * *

'_How refreshing, a challenge for once,'_ Sirius thought as he watched Ava walk away. A smile came to his face. He was just about to follow Ava out when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Frowning he bent down to retrieve the object from its spot under the table. It appeared to be a book of sorts....it had a lock on the front. _'Wait...I know what this is...'_ The smile came back to Sirius' face as he pocketed the book and strolled out of the dungeon.

* * *

Yay! Thanks so much to my very first reviewer, Dianatyne!!!!! 

To answer your question, yes the thing with the wings will be explained later. So will the hair and eye color change that Ava has from the first chapter to now. Hee, hee, yes that was on purpose to all those out there who thought I couldn't remember the color of my own character's hair and eyes.

Hope the story is interesting so far. Can't wait to get to the real plot of the story, since I'm still setting things up now (as you can see).

Oh, and this will be a Snape fic. I know it doesn't seem so right now, but have some faith!

Hmmmm, how about Sirius shaped confetti to reviewers?


	7. Just Like You

**Title:** The Darkness Within

**Author: **SelenaK16

**Rating:** R, for bad words, bloody, graphic fight scenes and some sexuality

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The Dark Lord is growing ever stronger, and the time has come for a hero. A warrior will arise, one who is the antithesis to that which is evil. But will she be able to fulfill her destiny, or will she let her heart get in the way? (Warning: OC)

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fan fic! I hope everyone likes it (or at least some of you). I have tried very hard to stay away from Mary Sue elements in my OC. Also, currently I am searching for a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please e-mail me. Enjoy!

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter Seven: Just Like You

Just Like You

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

Ava straightened the hood of her cloak as Lucius led her through the forest. They had been walking for nearly a quarter of an hour. _'Wish I could have brought a weapon with me...anything to make this less nerve racking....'_ The same thought had been going through Ava's head ever since Lucius had told her that they would be walking—not apparating to the meeting point.

"At least the snow stopped..." Ava offered. Lucius had been strangely quiet ever since they had entered the forest.

"Huh? Oh...yes...it has."

'_He didn't even look back...he must be really nervous about this...'_ Ava's nerves only got worse at that thought. _'If Lucius Malfoy, right hand man to the Dark Lord is nervous......then how the hell should I be feeling? Damn...knew I should have brought a gun.' _

The forest itself was completely still. Pine trees towered over them on both sides, with only a light dusting of snow on their branches. _'Odd...not a bird in sight...and,'_ Ava glanced around at the snow_, 'not a single animal track.'_ She frowned; this was very unusual for a forest. _'Too unusual to be just a coincidence...'_

Looking ahead, past Lucius' shoulders, she could see the trees beginning to thin. They emerged in a clearing moments later. Ava barely had time to get a look at her surrounding before she heard a voice that seemed to be coming from the very air around them.

"Is this her Lucius?"

"Yes my lord," Lucius said shakily. Ava longed to go to him, to reassure him that it would all be okay.

'_Wait...stop that. No you don't want to do that...he's married, and besides, he's a Death Eater.'_

'_You'll be one too if this works out.'_

'_So...that doesn't make me one of them...'_

Ava shook her head. _'Since when did I start having conversations with myself?'_

The voice spoke again, but seemed to be coming from behind her now, "Come to me Ava."

She spun towards the direction of the voice and had her first look at the Dark Lord.

A tall man with ghostly pale skin and midnight black hair, his eyes burned with green fire. He narrowed them at Ava as Lucius sunk into a bow.

"Ms. Servo, I have heard much about you. Lucius tells me you are...interested...in our group."

"Yes, my lord very interested." Ava said, the words turning bitter in her mouth. _'What am I doing here? I'm not...I must be crazy...'_

But Voldemort had turned to look her in the eyes, and Ava felt him trying to pry into her mind. She fought to maintain control.

"Tell me Ms. Servo...why do you want to join me?"

Ava paused, attempting to look taken aback. She snuck a quick look at Lucius and then looked back at Voldemort. He raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes...I see...but is that the only reason?"

"I'm dedicated to cleaning up the...scum...of the wizarding community. Lucius tells me that you have the same vision that I do..."

"So you also believe that power is best placed in the hands of Purebloods. Interesting...Servo...I don't recall that being a Pureblood name..."

"My father died 16 years ago, and my mother is also dead. I am the only heir to the Servo estate. Perhaps you knew my father...Sidus Servo?"

"Sidus...ah yes...I remember him. He wasn't a Slytherin was he?"

"No my lord, he was a Ravenclaw. My mother was in Slytherin...Mara Colubra?"

"I remember you mother...but I was unaware that she had married Sidus. Very well, I am satisfied by your parentage."

His high cold voice was oddly disconcerting to Ava, and she suppressed a shiver. She pulled her cloak tighter around her.

The Dark Lord was till studying her, a curious smile on his face. He turned again towards Lucius, "A word Lucius, if you please..."

Lucius glanced at Ava reassuringly and then turned to follow the Dark Lord.

They walked for some time in silence. Lucius wondered what the Lord Voldemort wanted with him. _'This never happened with any of the others. He just gave them his mark...I hope he hasn't sensed anything wrong with Ava...'_

"Lucius." The Dark Lord had stopped and was staring at him.

"Yes my Lord?"

"How well do you know that woman?" Lucius had never heard Voldemort sound unsure before, but he seemed to be right now.

"I knew her for 3 years at school...I am aware it doesn't seem much, but I knew her very well..."

"Yes, yes Lucius I am aware of your previous relationship with her. But you have not spoken for 5 years...she may be a changed person."

Lucius balked at this, but struggled to keep his appearance calm. "I believe that she is trustworthy..."

"Do not allow your emotions to become tangled into this. I know you are in love with her."

The Dark Lord's words caused Lucius' anger to rise. _'Emotions? I am perfectly capable of containing myself.'_

Voldemort seemed to sense what Lucius was thinking. "Do not forget, we are as of yet unaware of who attacked Pravus at your Manor. I believe caution should be in order...it is too early for our cause to be exposed."

"You...you don't suspect Ava of that do you? It was a man who murdered Pravus, not a woman." The possibility of Ava attacking her own friends...of betraying him...Lucius shook his head.

"My suspicions I keep to myself...but, I will allow her to join."

Lucius felt his mask break and a smile grew on his lips.

"However, I expect you to keep an eye on her. There is something about her...I felt something there when I looked into her eyes..."

But Lucius didn't hear a word that the Dark Lord said. His smile had broken more openly on his face and his heart felt more alive than it had in years. _'Finally......she's finally back with me...'_

"Come Lucius. It is time to give her the Mark."

* * *

Ava paced nervously. _'Lucius never said anything about them having to leave me here...I hope the Dark Lord doesn't suspect anything...'_

She stopped by a tree and placed a hand on the rough bark. _'Please...don't let them know its me...Five years of non stop training, all coming down to this moment...don't make it all for nothing.'_

Ava glanced at the night sky. Lucius had wanted to bring her here weeks ago, but she had insisted on waiting. _'Had to wait for the new moon...can't risk growing wings in front of the Dark Lord. But at least I didn't seem too eager to join...hopefully that makes me more believable.'_

Lucius...She sighed. _'I have to get him off of my mind...this is business. I can't afford to get emotional over a Death Eater...'_

But her heart screamed at her brain telling her what a ridiculous idea that was. _'You love him...and he loves you...'_

)THACK( A pain in Ava's hand brought her back to the present. She had punched the tree trunk in her aggravation. Swearing, she shook her hand trying to get the throbbing to stop.

'_Bored...Indifferent...Aloof...Ice Queen...'_ Ava repeated these words over in her head, working hard to get herself under control. _'How can Lucius make this look so easy?'_ She smiled at the thought and began pacing again. _'To be indifferent...that was a lesson well learned....'_

(_Flaskback_)

Ava leaned against the cool stone wall, trying to blink back tears. _'No,'_ she thought, _'I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.'_ Lunch would be starting soon, but Ava no longer had her appetite. With a sigh, she picked her bag up and began to walk in the direction of the library. 'At least no one would bother me there,' she thought. Walking down the halls, she went through what Narcissa had said to her earlier. Pushing open the Library door, Ava automatically went towards the Potions section and pulled out a book. Carrying it with her towards the back of the Library, she found a secluded table and sat down.

"_Don't you ever come near my boyfriend again! Do you hear me?" Narcissa snarled. Her arms were crossed and she held her wand at the ready._

"_Narcissa, I'm not trying to...." Ava tried to explain. Narcissa gave a short laugh, "Oh, so I suppose he just wanted to give you my seat out of the goodness of his heart? You've got a lot to learn little girl."_

_Ava was starting to get angry, so she shot back, "Yeah? But did you see me sit there? No! Of course not, I would never...and besides, I'm older than you are! If anyone's little it's..."_

_But Narcissa was already walking away. As she left, Narcissa turned and said,_

"_Pureblood or not, you'll never be one of us."_

The words in the book began to blur as tears started to fall from her eyes. _'Why did I have to pick Slytherin?'_ she thought. _'I should never have.....I should never have come. What's the point?'_ Potions class was still a nightmare, despite the fact that she now had tutoring every night. As her tears gave way to full out sobbing, Ava heard someone clear their throat. With a gasp, Ava looked up, trying to hide her blotchy face.

It was Severus. He gazed down at her indifferently, and after a moments silence, said "Are you quite finished with that book?" A smile came to Ava's face as she tried to wipe away the rest of her tears. "Oh...uh, yeah. Here," she said as she held out the book. Severus glanced down with disgust at the wet pages, but took the book anyways. As he turned to leave, Ava heard him mutter quietly, "Don't mind Narcissa. Just ignore her...she'll come around." And with a swish of his robes, Severus was walking away.

Ava watched him leave, turning his words over in her mind. _'He's right you know. Look at yourself, how could you let someone affect you like this?' _Reaching into her pocket, Ava pulled out a handkerchief and began to dry the rest of her face. _'Never again,'_ she thought, _'never again will I allow myself to be this weak. What did crying ever solve?' _Ava stood up, and began to pick up her belongings. She left the library and headed toward the great hall, working her face into a mask of bored indifference. As she reached the entrance, her heart began to pound, but she forced herself to remain cool.

With her head held high, Ava walked calmly towards the Slytherin table.

(_End Flashback_)

* * *

Sounds of approaching people in the underbrush snapped Ava back to the present. Her perfectly schooled face showed no emotion as she waited for the men to join her.

_'Lucius looks rather pleased with himself...I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time...'_

The Dark Lord paused at the entrance of the clearing. A small smirk played on his lips as he studied Ava. She stared at him, forcing her skin to stop crawling, and tried to look eager at what he had to say.

Finally, with a voice like ice, he spoke.

"I will ask you only once Ms. Servo...are you prepared to join me?"

Ava paused, and looked over at Lucius. He gave her another small smile and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Ava replied "Yes, my lord. I am ready to join you..."

"Then come and receive my mark."

Ava held out her right arm while holding her breath. Voldemort came towards her and drew his wand. He grasped her wrist and pointed his wand towards her forearm. _"Morsmordre Stigma"_

Ava gasped in pain as the Dark Mark was branded into her skin. Volemort kept his grip on her wrist, apparently enjoying her pain as she watched the Mark slowly cut into her. Dark red blood began to drip from her wound, slowly pooling on the ground.

The pain was over as suddenly as it had begun. But the Dark Lord still had her wrist grasped. She gazed at him inquiringly as she lifted her arm. With his other hand he pulled back the sleeve of his own robe to reveal his own Mark. Voldemort placed a finger in the blood on her Mark and then touched his own. Ava watched in disgust as her blood was drawn into the Mark on his arm. A vibrant green glow began to grow from the lines of the Mark, and Ava saw her own Mark respond with green light of its own.

The Dark Lord seemed satisfied and released her wrist. "You are to come to me whenever you feel the Mark burn. Do not be late or I shall be most...displeased..."

With a swirl of his robes, Volemort was gone. Ava blinked and peered into the darkness around her. The Dark Lord had seemed to have disappeared without so much as a sound.

Ava shivered, _'Such power...how am I to fight against that?'_

An arm came to rest over her shoulders, pulling her tight. Startled, Ava glanced at Lucius who was now smiling even more broadly. "I'm proud of you...not a sound when the Mark was being given. For most, the pain is excruciating..."

Shrugging off his arm, Ava shrugged while pulling her sleeve back down. "Yes, well, I'm not most people am I?"

Softly, almost too softly for Ava to hear, Lucius replied "No...you most definitely are not..."

Ava shrugged again and began to walk out of the clearing, leaving Lucius alone in the middle. He sighed and looked after her.

"You just can't walk away pretending everything is okay...like you don't care about me..."

* * *

Voldemort had worked hard for years to overcome death, to overcome fear itself. But now, as he watched Ava leaving the clearing, the Dark Lord felt the unfamiliar sensation. 

_'Why should one woman raise such feelings in me? There is surely no reason to fear her, is there?'_

Voldemort tried to dismiss his thoughts as foolish. But, the look in her eyes was still burned into his memory. _'Well, not the eyes themselves...but what was behind them...a power, a strength...'_

He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something inside of him had awakened when he had looked into her eyes. Voldemort closed his eyes and reached for a long ago memory. _'The orphanage...a demonstration on magnets...North and South, opposites, refuse to come together...yes, that's how I felt.'_

_'My opposite though? Most interesting idea, but what fear does that hold...she is a Death Eater now...'_

A smirk came to the Dark Lord's face._ 'At least she belongs to me...whatever power she has will be mine...there is no reason to fear a woman'_

* * *

For all the purists: I do know that I have disregarded the HP timeline for this story, but for my sakes, it makes this alot easier to do when everyone is in the same year (minus Narcissa). I have also elongated the time between graduation from Hogwarts and Harry's run in with Voldemort as a baby. Techinically should be two years, but I like 5 much better...more time to get things done. So yes, please no reviews about how the ages and times are wrong...because I do know!!!

Bit late getting this chapter out, but my ever wonderful computer decided to delete half my files. So, have to now totally rewrite the majority of this story. Will still try to get a chapter out a week though!

Thanks to all my lovely readers! But, would be great to know you're there...there's a little button below this that you can use :)


End file.
